kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Fu Humans Chapter Five
KUNG FU HUMANS CHAPTER FIVE I felt a soft bed underneath me. All my senses started back up. I smelled something like bamboo. I heard familiar voices talking. I touched something hot and wet… like water, only warmed. I tasted a hot liquidy substance in my mouth. I finally opened my eyes. I was in a medium sized room. There was one very big bed, which I was laying on, and three soft mats laid on the floor. Po, Trinity and Nicole, and Master Shifu were in the room, talking, not having realized that I was awake. There was a dresser in the room, and a mirror. Right next to the bed was an open window. "Yes master, I will," Po was saying. "When will she wake up?" Nicole asked. "Any moment now," Master Shifu said. "We gave her that awakening medicine, so she should be completely healed." "How about right now?" I asked, making myself known. Everyone turned to the bed where I was laying. Nicole and Trinity ran up to me and engulfed me into a hug. "Oh, Kelsi!" Trinity exclaimed. "We had no clue what happened to you, we were so worried, and… Kelsi, you're okay!" "What do you remember?" Master Shifu asked me, walking up to the bed. I closed my eyes and put my hand over my forehead. "I remember… my necklace was glowing, and it was rising into the air. It then started rotating. Everyone had on shocked facialexpressions. And then…" I sighed. I couldn't remember anything past that. "And then everything went black," I finally confessed. I reached up to my neck to grab my necklace. It wasn't there. I felt around. I didn't see or feel it. "Where did my necklace go!?" I worriedly asked, panicking for some weird reason. "I took it," Shifu explained. I saw my necklace in his hand, as well as Trinity and Nicole's necklaces. "C-can I have it?" I asked, reaching out for it. Shifu tucked it into his pocket. "I need to examine it for some research," he explained. "We need answers to what really went on earlier." "I want it back," I told him. "You can have it back later, child," he said, starting to walk away. "You can have it tonight when I'm sleeping, Shifu, I want my necklace!" I said to him. "You cannot have it," he repeated, continuing to walk away from me. I sat up in bed. "Give me my necklace, now!" I said demandingly. Everyone looked at me, shocked at my tone of voice. Shifu was the most shocked. "If I were you, child, I would not be using that tone of voice anywhere near me," he said in a strict tone. "I assume that nobody taught you any discipline." My eyes widened. I didn't want to tell them what went on in my life yet. I sighed. "Yes sir," I said, looking down with the front of my hair covering my face. "Such a tone may not be rewarded," he said. "I will give you your necklace back tonight." And he left. "You really went hard on him," Trinity marveled. "You shouldn't have done that. He's master Shifu, you know." "I know," I said quietly. "But I feel some kind of connection to my necklace. I don't want to be separated from it at any time." "You're really that attached to it?" Po asked. I nodded. "Where are we, by the way?" I asked. "We're in Po's room, in the Jade Palace," Nicole explained. "Since there aren't any rooms left, Po volunteered to keep us in his room." I looked around. So this was Po's room. I remembered it from the movie, but I never thought it would look better in real life. So I must be laying in… I quickly got out of the bed. "Why are you-" Po asked. "Because… because," I said. "I don't know. Sleeping in a boy's bed is just awkward." "O-kay," Po said. I looked at the floor. A bunch of clothes for us was strewn over the mattresses. I sighed. "Oh, by the way, Shifu wants to see you girls in the training hall in fifteen minutes," Po explained. "Why?" I asked. Not training, please don't make it be training- "He wants to train you girls," Po said. I sighed. "What's with all the… you know…" Po then sighed like I had, imitating me. "Well, the truth is, I have never trained a day in my life," I said. "I don't know any form of fighting, and neither do they." "But Kelsi, didn't you take Tae Kwon Do?" Nicole asked. "Yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "But I… quit." "Why'd you quit?" Po asked, sitting down on his bed. "I think that could have taught you a lot, if you continued." "Yeah, it could have," I said. "Both of my parents are black belts. They went on longer than I did. My brother, Lance, and I both did it. I quit because… because they were teaching us to do bad things, and we got hurt, physically." "But how-" "We should probably get to the training hall," I said. "I guess Shifu wants us there." "Um, right," Trinity said. Po led us into the training hall. The five were already there, dodging darts, swinging at clubs, and doing other cool things. I couldn't help but say 'wow'. Shifu walked up to us. "Well, let's start with your training," he said. What, no 'hellos' or anything? "I think you three can master the power you have if you learn how to use it." "I'm sorry, but I really don't do Kung Fu," I said. "I haven't learned any forms of fighting." "Well, you will learn today," Shifu said. Po was about to say something, probably about me learning Tae Kwon Do, but I gave him a look, which caused him to drop the subject. "Follow me." We followed him to a blow up dummy. It was dressed like a bandit. I recognized it as the dummy that caused Po to fly into the training equipment and hurt himself. Badly. I winced at the sight of it. "This is what we use for training children," Shifu explained. "As you girls are." "Excuse me, but we're not children," I said. "Trinity and I are thirteen, and Nicole's turning twelve in June." "Do you think I care?" Shifu asked strictly. "No," I sighed. He nodded. "You," he pointed to Nicole. "Hit it." Nicole nodded, looking nervous. She pulled her fist back and punched the dummy. It almost touched the floor. "Harder," Shifu said. She sighed and hit it harder, causing it to touch the floor. It went like that for Trinity. Shifu would nod his head when we finished. Then it was my turn. I punched it. It barely even moved. Shifu looked at me, surprised. "I can do better," I said untruthfully. "Then show us," Shifu ordered. Oh Lord, what was I going to do? I had been told from day one that my punch was weak, and that my kick was better. My kick… I knew what I had to do then. I pushed my foot back, and got ready to kick it. "HI-YA!" I screamed, as we were taught to do. I roundhouse kicked the dummy, and sent it flying into the other wall. I wiped my forehead in exhaustion. Everyone stared at me in marvel. "That kick," Shifu said. "Is from the Korean art of Tae Kwon Do. Where did you-" "When I was eight years old, I took Tae Kwon Do," I confessed. The others gasped. "I know, it's shocking." I sighed and started my story. "I took Tae Kwon Do after both of my parents did. My brother and I signed up for the children's league. Our family soon became our instructor's favorite. But our instructor always taught us to do this when someone was bullying us- tell your parents. If they keep bullying you, tell a teacher. If they continue to do it, tell the principal. If they continue, tell your Tae Kwon Do instructor and… and beat them up. I immediately thought, 'No, I'm not doing this.' But soon my parents told me to do it to anyone who was constantly picking on me. I thought it was wrong, and seriously considered quitting." "That's the reason why you quit?" Tigress asked. "No, there's more," I said, and continued. "When I was eight and a half, I went to my parent's brown belt test. You had to learn a certain form and do it correctly to get your next belt. Then it came time for my dad to go up. He had to do a spinning roundhouse kick as part of his form. He did that, and… fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Turns out, he had broken an important bone in his knee, and was on crutches for an entire four months. I was worried for my father, and scared to death that when I was doing my brown belt test, and I considered quitting out of fear." It was then that I realized what a wimp I was. I considered quitting Tae Kwon Do out of fear. Wow. I bet that no real master would ever do anything like that. If I wanted to learn Kung Fu, or if Shifu wanted me to learn Kung Fu, I had to become more courageous that I already was. "Don't say anything; there's more," I continued. "When I was in the second grade, I wanted to get into the Horizons program, a program for the super-smart kids. You had to take a test, and then your teacher would tell the horizons teacher what your teacher thought of you. I worked hard to get noticed, and it interfered with Tae Kwon Do. I ended up passing the horizons test, but my teacher, Mrs. Sterling, barely even knew I existed, so she had nothing to say about me, except that I cried when she yelled at the class. So I didn't get in, because Mrs. Sterling didn't recommend me. I wanted to study hard after that, to possibly get into the Horizons program after second grade. I ended up doing it, but studying interfered with Tae Kwon Do. When I was in third grade I went over all of these things and finally planned on quitting in the fall, which I did." "Wow," Po said after my story. "I assume that you regret leaving now. Do you?" Shifu asked me. I sighed, and shook my head. "No, Master Shifu. I only regret regretting it."… I was the first to sit down at the dinner table. I was exhausted. Shifu had taught us a bunch of moves, and still hadn't given us back our necklaces. Well, I was acting like a brat earlier. Of course he hadn't. Shifu was in his room studying them. I would get them back later. "I'm starved," Trinity said. "Ditto," I said. "What're we having?" "Po's secret ingredient soup," Viper told us. "Just wait until you guys taste it, it's amazing!" I assumed that it was the same soup that Mr. Ping had served when we were helping out at the noodle restaurant. We talked for a few minutes, and I told the masters about our lives and how we had heard their stories. "News travels fast," Trinity said. "In this case, it spread like wildfire. But most people who heard the story didn't even think that you guys existed and just thought it was a myth." "Well, now we have living proof," Nicole added, as Po placed steaming hot bowls of soup in front of us. The aroma filled my nostrils, seeming like the soup was calling, "Eat me! Eat me!" I grabbed my spoon and dug in. One bite and oh… my… God. "This is…" I started to say, engulfed in the wonderful taste. "Spectacular!" Trinity said. "Extraordinary!" Nicole said. "More than delicious!" I ended. "How in the world do you make something like this?" I asked. "There has to be some special ingredient or something." "Is it like, a secret spice or something?" Trinity asked. "I'm in soup heaven!" Nicole exclaimed. "Well, thanks," Po said. "I got it from my dad. The recipe's been passed down from father to son for decades. It's the best in the valley." "I can see that," Nicole remarked, continuing to dig in. We happily ate away, enjoying Po's soup. Little did we know, we were being watched by a deadly foe under strict orders to watch our every move…